


Love Is Supposed To Be Gentle

by citra_talugmai



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Aethelrik, F/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citra_talugmai/pseuds/citra_talugmai
Summary: Aethelflaed and Erik discuss what's going to happen to them, but very little talking gets done.





	Love Is Supposed To Be Gentle

_“You have not been… touched?”_

_“I have not.”_

 

Aethelflaed glanced at Erik sleeping soundly beside her, an arm draped protectively across her belly. A hundred emotions had swept through her since that moment. Fear, anger, hatred towards her husband, and love for Erik.

But not regret.

In fact, she felt guilty for not feeling guiltier. She wished there was another way, a way in which she could divorce Aethelred and marry Erik, but Uhtred had been right. Erik was a Northman and a Pagan any hope of a life together was little more than a dream. And yet, she still hoped that Uhtred would come through. She would not - no, could **not** \- be the treasure that built an army against her father. The second Uhtred had left with his party Erik had come to her and had barely left her side since, only leaving to keep up appearances.

“Are you alright, Lady?”

Aethelflaed wasn’t sure what had stirred him, perhaps she had shifted in the small bed, causing him to wake?

“What will happen to us? I love my family dearly, but I will not go back to my husband. I refuse.”

Using the arm Erik had wrapped around her body he turned her to face him, pulling her closer at the same time.

“Do not think about that now. Just be here with me, in this moment.”

Aethelflaed leant her her head against his, she wanted to do as he said more than anything, but her life had never been so uncertain and she couldn’t stop the thoughts from swirling in her mind.

“What are you going to tell your brother?”

Erik sighed, “In truth, I do not yet know. I cannot let you go, but my brother has just settled on a price. There is an agreement… I do not think that I would be able to convince him to backtrack.”

Aethelflaed didn’t reply. What could she say? Erik could not control his brother and in the short time she had been here she could see that Sigefrid was the more impulsive of the two. Instead, she kissed him. At first, it was soft and gentle, little more than a peck, but Erik responded with enthusiasm. A hunger quickly grew within Aethelflaed that she hadn't realised she was capable of. She propped herself up on one elbow and used her other hand to bring Erik closer. Erik immediately shifted so that she was on top of him and Aethelflaed felt a hardness against her thigh. She laughed softly, excitement was building deep in her core. She wanted this in a way she had never wanted Aethelred, even before she knew what he was really like. Aethelflaed moved to lower herself onto him, but Erik stopped her.

“Not yet, love. You first.”

Erik ran his fingers over her skin, her clit and between her folds, making her gasp and flinch at his touch. Slowly at first and then he began increasing the pace. Her chest tightened with surprise at the gentleness of his caress, but also from the sensations whirling around her body. Her need, lust and desire. All for, and because of, him. The faster he went, the weaker her legs felt, in the midst of her bliss Aethelflaed managed to wonder whether she would collapse from exhaustion or pleasure first. And yet, it wasn’t enough. She needed to touch him more, to feel every inch of his skin on hers or she’d go insane. She began to kiss him, at first on the lips, where any pretense of gentleness had long disappeared and then anywhere she could reach. His cheek, his nose, he neck, the ridges of his collarbone, she kissed, licked, and nibbled. Erik moaned at her touch and Aethelflaed fought to suppress a smile. When Aethelred humped her there was no enthusiasm. He wasn't excited by the prospect of being with her. He just used her body like it was a toy, a piece of property that he owned. Or he used it as a punishment. But not Erik. He was always careful to whisper to her and ask of her wellbeing. Was she okay? Was she comfortable? Feeling pain? Did she like it when he did this or that? And in turn he showed he the things he liked to be done. Always patient, never forcing her to do something she didn't want to. It was pure bliss. Erik slipped a finger inside her and Aethelflaed nearly lost it, she moaned into his lips as he swiftly added a second finger. His erection pressed against her thigh, seemingly even harder than before, though Aethelflaed's mind was growing increasingly fuzzy. The more Erik worked the closer she came to climaxing, but he always kept it just out of her reach. Finally, Erik seemed to allow her to draw closer to her peak, it was so close she could almost touch it. Only for him to remove his fingers at the last second. Aethelflaed cried out, furious at what he'd taken away from her. Erik laughed and, grabbing her waist, turned them over in one swift motion. Aethelflaed now lay on her back while Erik loomed over her. He paused for a moment relishing the sight of Aethelflaed coming completely undone and all because of him.

"You are truly beautiful," he murmured, before lowering himself onto her.

He entered her slowly, watching her reaction as she groaned with delight. After the first thrust he quickly settled into a rhythm. Aethelflaed used this time to explore the rest of his body. She traced her fingers over his chest and down towards his stomach, it was like a map of every battle he'd ever been in. There were so many scars it seemed to be a miracle that he was here to be with her at all. Aethelflaed's muscles began to contract as her body surgerd towards its release. She clung desperately to what she now realised was his arse. Erik was also dangerously close and he moved to pull out.

"No, don't," Aethelflaed managed to gasp.

"You're sure?" Erik's eyes bore into her own.

"If I'm going to lose my whole family over this then I'll make a new family. With you."

They came at the same time, Aethelflaed's body arched as she hit her release, while Erik bore down on her, holding her back up, both gasping at the feeling of bliss. They were intoxicated on each other.

"I love you," Erik managed inbetween breaths.

"I love you too," Aethelflaed replied.

And she meant it. This is what love meant. It was gentle and kind.

It was equal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I appreciate any kudos and ESPECIALLY comments (that's the way to being able to see more, if you want it)! Critiques and general feedback are very welcome as are sending me prompts. Follow my Tumblr: official-aethelrik.tumblr.com


End file.
